


Unter der Aufsicht meines Meisterkochs (5)

by Amurnatter



Series: Lucius x Severus - Die Unter-Reihe [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurnatter/pseuds/Amurnatter
Summary: Es weihnachtet sehr und Severus hat sich dazu breitschlag...äh, überreden lassen, die Winterferien im Fuchsbau zu verbringen. Klar, dass seine Lieblingsblondine Lucius auf keinen Fall fehlen darf!





	1. Chapter 1

Die Weihnachtsferien standen kurz bevor. Sogar der verhasste Zaubertranklehrer Professor Snape gab daher kaum noch Hausaufgaben auf. Das freute die Schüler und auch Severus selbst profitierte. Denn da er weniger Hausaufgaben aufgab, musste er auch weniger kontrollieren und so hatte er mehr Zeit für die wichtigen Dinge.

Zum Beispiel bräsig auf dem Sofa sitzen, ein gutes Buch in der Hand, ein Glas Elfenwein auf dem Beistelltischchen und der Kopf einer netten Blondine im Schoß. Lucius Malfoy hatte die Augen entspannt geschlossen und schien seine Liegestellung sichtlich zu genießen. 

Sein Sohn Draco brachte nur gute Noten nach Hause, im Job lief alles glatt und Voldemort verhielt sich ruhig. Oh, und Severus hatte im Moment viel Zeit für ihn, was seinem Hormonhaushalt zugute kam. Nur leider würde die häufige Zweisamkeit nicht mehr allzu lange anhalten, denn die Weihnachtsferien würde Severus komplett im Fuchsbau verbringen. 

Molly hatte den Zaubertrankmeister nämlich auf Knien angefleht ihrem jüngsten Sohn Ronald die Ferien über ein wenig Nachhilfe zu geben. Ja, und Potter war dann auch mit von der Partie. Als wenn´s bei den beiden was bringen würde. Der Malfoy schüttelte geringschätzig den Kopf, was Severus zu ihm herunter blicken ließ.

„Darf ich dich an etwas erinnern? Du liegst mit deinem hübschen Köpfchen in meinem Schoß. Wenn du diese Bewegungen also bitte unterlassen könntest, sofern du nicht vorhast mit mir ins Schlafzimmer umzusiedeln.“, schnarrte er mit schiefem Grinsen im Gesicht und Lucius schaute unschuldig zu ihm hoch.

„Ich versteh gar nicht, was du hast.“, erwiderte er schmollend. Severus wollte ihm gerade den Vorschlag unterbreiten seine unkontrollierbaren Kopfbewegungen anderweitig einzusetzen, so wie er es beispielsweise gerne unter Schreibtischen tat, da klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein.“, rief der Tränkelehrer missmutig und schob den protestierenden Malfoy von sich runter. Dumbledore trat mit freudigem Lächeln ein und begrüßte sie überschwänglich. Dieser Kerl hatte einfach einen Riecher dafür, sie in den unpassendsten Momenten mit seiner Anwesenheit zu überfallen. Sie wollten sich doch gerade um Lucius´ Kopf-Zuckungen kümmern!

„Schulleiter“, grüßte der Schwarzhaarige kühl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Tadelnd schaute Hogwarts´ Direktor über seiner Halbmondbrille hervor. „Aber Severus, mein Junge. Es sind doch bald Ferien, da sollte sich doch selbst dein Gemüt aufheitern lassen.“

*Das hatte ich ja gerade vor*, dachte Lucius bekümmert. Er hasste Unterbrechungen. „Wohl eher nicht, Albus.“, grummelte Severus. „Ich glaube, Sie wissen, wo ich meine so genannten Ferien dieses Mal verbringen muss, nicht wahr?“ 

*Gibt es überhaupt etwas, das Sie nicht wissen?*, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Aber natürlich, Molly hat von dir in den höchsten Tönen gesprochen, weil du dich dazu hast breitschlag… äh überreden lassen, ihren jüngsten Sohn zusammen mit Harry Nachhilfe zu geben. Es hat mich sehr erfreut, das zu hören, mein Junge.“

Lucius verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, diese selbstlose Tat ist natürlich ruhmreich, aber eigentlich hatten wir vorgehabt, die Ferien gemeinsam zu verbringen. Ich bin stolzer Besitzer mehrerer Ferienanwesen im europäischen Raum und…“

Der Schulleiter winkte ab. „Na, dann holt ihr das zu einem passenderem Zeitpunkt einfach nach. In den Sommerferien zum Beispiel, da wird es auch etwas wärmer sein, denke ich. Aber Moment, warum begleiten Sie Severus nicht einfach? Es wird sich schon ein Plätzchen zum Übernachten finden lassen, vielleicht unter einem Schreibtisch?“

Das Malfoyoberhaupt warf seinem Geliebten einen Blick zu, der so viel bedeutete wie: „Das wird er mir immer wieder unter die Nase reiben, nicht wahr?“, was der Zaubertrankmeister ebenfalls mit einem stummen Blick beantwortete: „Oh ja!“

*Ist es nicht wundervoll, dass wir uns auch ohne Worte verstehen?*, fragte sich Lucius selbstironisch.  
Ihm fiel auf, dass Dumbledore immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. Unbehaglich schielte er zu Severus, der die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammenpresste.

„Oh, nun gut. Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Aber ich möchte auch niemandem zur Last fallen. Was sagt denn Mrs. Weasley dazu?“ Diese Zusammenkunft könnte sich als unangenehm kompliziert herausstellen, schließlich war es allemal bekannt, dass sich er und Arthur Weasley nicht sonderlich gut verstanden.

„Da machen Sie sich mal keine Gedanken, es war ihr Vorschlag. Molly wäre entzückt.“ Ein gequältes Lächeln breitete sich auf Lucius´ Gesichtszügen aus. Was für eine Ironie, er, ein Malfoy, Gast bei den Weasleys. Aber immerhin konnte er die Ferien dann doch noch bei Severus verbringen, wenn auch anders, als geplant. Was hielt der eigentlich von dem Vorschlag?

„Severus, was meinst du? Soll ich mitkommen?“ Es dauerte, bis er eine Antwort erhielt. Dumbledore hatte sich höflicherweise abgewandt und betrachtete neugierig die persönliche Bibliothek des Tränkemeisters, die in wandhohen Bücherregalen vor sich hin staubte.

„Nun, wenn Mrs. Weasley nichts dagegen hat.“, meinte er zuvorkommend und laut genug, sodass es auch der unheilvoll grinsende Direktor mitbekam. Zu Lucius gewandt fügte er flüsternd hinzu: „Wenn du mich begleitest, besteht wenigstens eine reelle Chance, dass ich diese unsäglichen Nachhilfestunden überstehe.“ 

Hinter dem Rücken Dumbledores grinsten sie einander an und Lucius nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit sich einen kleinen Kuss zu stehlen. Der Zaubertrankprofessor ließ den Lippenkontakt zu, hoffte innerlich aber, dass die Augen, die der Schulleiter am Hinterkopf zu haben schien, gerade in eine andere Richtung gesehen hatten.

„Ich finde diese Idee von Minute zu Minute besser, Professor Dumbledore und ich nehme die Einladung der Familie Weasley dankend an.“, verkündete der Blondschopf strahlend. Severus würde ja wohl kaum von morgens bis abends damit beschäftigt sein, die beiden missratenen Bengel zu unterrichten. Zwei ganze Wochen lang würden sie während der Freizeit des Lehrers Dinge anstellen können, bei denen Lucius sein unter Zuckungen leidender Kopf sicherlich zugutekam.

Oh, er konnte den Beginn der Ferien kaum erwarten!

_ _ _

„Darf ich fragen, was du da alles DRIN hast? Lucius, deiner Annahme zum Trotz, besitzt die Familie Weasley tatsächlich ein Haus und wohnt nicht in einer Höhle oder Ähnlichem. Es ist nicht nötig dein gesamtes Mobiliar mitzunehmen.“

„Das habe ich doch gar nicht.“

„Nach der Größe deiner Gepäckstücke zu urteilen, schon. Komm, wir schauen uns gemeinsam mal an, was du alles eingepackt hast und sortieren das aus, was du gar nicht so dringend brauchst.“

„Severus, ich schwöre dir, da sind nur die Sachen drin, die ich wirklich brauche.“

Trotzig schob Lucius das Kinn vor. Der Zaubertrankmeister wollte ihre gemeinsamen Ferien nicht mit einem Streit beginnen, so erstickte er die aufkommenden Diskusionen im Keim und belegte einen von Lucius´ weniger monströsen Koffern mit einem unaufspürbarem Ausdehnungszauber. So konnte sein Begleiter sein gesamtes Gepäck mitnehmen, ohne, dass sich Severus dafür allzu sehr schämen musste.

„Können wir dann los?“, fragte er nachsichtig lächelnd und griff nach seinem eigenen Koffer. Nebeneinander hergehend, verließen sie das Schloss und wandten sich in Richtung Hogsmeade. 

„Warum benutzen wir eigentlich nicht das Flohnetzwerk?“, wollte Lucius nach einiger Zeit wissen, während er angewidert seine teuren Drachenlederstiefel betrachtete, die mit winterwetterbedingtem Schneematsch bespritzt waren.

„Die Weasleys haben ihren Kamin vom Flohnetzwerk abgemeldet, da sie sich vor einer Überwachung des Ministeriums fürchten. Darum laufen wir jetzt schön artig zu Fuß nach Hogsmeade und apparieren von dort zum Fuchsbau.“

Grummelnd legte Lucius einen Drachenzahn zu, um mit den ausfallenden Schritten seines Reisebegleiters mithalten zu können. Hatte der es aber eilig. Der Blonde grinste. Gewitterwolken zogen heran und er wusste, Severus konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, nasse Haare zu bekommen. Dann begannen sie sich nämlich zu locken, was einfach zu süß aussah.

Natürlich würde Lucius es nie wagen, Severus mit dem Adjektiv „süß“ zu betiteln. Bekäme ihm sicher nicht gut. Bevor der Schneesturm über ihnen ausbrechen konnte, hatten sie die Appariergrenze auch schon erreicht. Sie nahmen sich bei den Händen und waren im nächsten Augenblick mit einem „Plopp“ ins Nirgendwo verschwunden.

_ _ _

„Wie schön, da sind Sie ja schon. Kommen Sie doch herein, meine Herren.“ Molly Weasley begrüßte sie überschwänglich, während Lucius noch damit beschäftigt war den Fuchsbau mit weit offen stehendem Mund anzustarren.

„Sieht…gemütlich aus. Soweit das konsequente Ignorieren der Schwerkraft gemütlich aussehen kann. Ohne Magie würde dieses Gebäude sicher nicht stehen können.“, flüsterte er Severus zu, als sich die siebenfache Mutter außer Hörweite befand.

„Lucius, sei nett.“, zischte der Andere zurück und versuchte konzentriert sein Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten. „Ich bin nett. Ich mein ja nur.“ Sie traten ein und mussten daraufhin einen gewaltigen Batzen Hände schütteln. Der gesamte Weasleystammbaum schien im Wohnzimmer Wurzeln geschlagen zu haben. 

„Ginny zeigt Ihnen nun Ihr Zimmer. Professor Dumbledore meinte, es ist nicht nötig sie getrennt unterzubringen. Es war eine Erleichterung dies zu hören, wie Sie sehen können, sind wir hier etwas überfüllt.“

Mollys einzige Tochter begrüßte sie so höflich wie möglich und unterdrückte ihren Zorn gekonnt. Jemandem ohne Legimentik-Fähigkeiten, wäre wohlmöglich gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie Lucius die Misere mit dem Tagebuch in ihrem ersten Jahr immer noch übel nahm.

Das Zimmer, in das Severus´ Schülerin sie führte, war klein und sehr gryffindorlastig. Rote Vorhänge, ein roter Teppich, rote Bettwäsche. Aber für zwei Wochen sollte es gehen. „Wie bitte, wir sollen in getrennten Betten schlafen?“, echauffierte sich Lucius und fügte ein „Autsch“ hinzu, als ein spitzer Ellenbogen mit seinen Rippen kollidierte. 

Ginny warf ihnen einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Wir dachten, getrennte Betten wären unverzichtbar, wenn Sie schon gezwungen sind, in einem Zimmer zu schlafen.“, sagte sie lauernd. Die Lippen ihres Zaubertranklehrers kräuselten sich. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Gastfreundlichkeit.“

Misstrauisch beäugte der Rotschopf sie weiter, während sie bereits dabei war den Raum zu verlassen. Severus schloss hinter ihr die Tür und genehmigte sich ein tiefes Seufzen. Lucius fühlte sich mehr als unwohl in seiner strahlendschönen Pfirsichhaut, als er dem Blick aus den fast schwarzen Augen seines Zimmergenossen begegnete.

„Lucius, die Bettkonstellation ist perfekt, so wie sie ist. Wir werden sowieso nicht allzu viel Zeit in ihnen verbringen. Ich bin nicht zum Vergnügen hier.“

„Nicht mal ein ganz kleines Bisschen?“  
„…das werden wir sehen. Komm, wir packen erstmal aus.“

_ _ _

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lucius mit dem leckersten Frühstück überrascht, das seine Welt je gesehen hat. Und er hatte in seinem Leben schon sehr oft, sehr lecker gefrühstückt. „Mhm, du hast mir nie gesagt, dass Mrs. Weasley so eine begnadete Köchin ist.“, wisperte Lucius seinem Partner ins Ohr.

„Was meinst du, wie sie mich dazu gebracht, ihrem Vorschlag Ronald Nachhilfe zu geben, zuzustimmen?“, kam es, ebenfalls gewispert, zurück. Nach dem Frühstück, musste er eben dieser Tätigkeit auch sofort nachgehen. Während sich Severus also mit dem jüngsten Weasleysohn und Potter rumärgerte, wusste Lucius nicht wirklich etwas mit sich anzufangen.

Er hatte noch nie eine wirkliche Begabung für Zaubertränke besessen, weswegen er Severus nicht als Leidensgenosse beistehen konnte. Betrübt starrte er auf das leere Bett seines Geliebten. Auf seinem Ferienhaus in Frankreich hatte er ein riesiges Himmelbett mit unzähligen Kissen. Da könnte man sooooo schöne Dinge drauf anstellen.

„Haben Sie nichts zu tun, Mister Malfoy?“ Mrs. Weasleys Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen himmlischen Himmelbettgedanken. Er schenkte der Hausfrau aus Leidenschaft ein zustimmendes Lächeln. „So wie es aussieht, nein. Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht zur Hand gehen?“

„Ja, aber gerne doch. Ich stecke gerade mitten in den Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtsfest und bin daher für jede helfende Hand dankbar. Gehen Sie doch hinaus und unterstützen meine Zwillinge dabei den Garten zu entgnomen.“

Es war ungewohnt und doch echt angenehm, ausnahmsweise mal etwas mit der eigener Hände Arbeit zu erledigen. Doch auf die drei Bisse, die er sich dabei von den Gnomen einfing, hätte er auch getrost verzichten können. 

Aus einem offenen Fenster des Fuchsbaus wehte auf einmal Severus´ zartes Stimmchen zu ihnen nach draußen. „Haben Sie Doxeyeier im Ohr, Mister Weasley? Ich sagte eine Prise von dem Pulver, und zwar NUR EINE! Wenn es Ihr innigster Wunsch ist als geleeartige Masse an der nächsten Wand zu landen, bitte. Ich persönlich lasse mich jedenfalls weniger gerne in die Luft sprengen. POTTER, nehmen Sie Ihre Griffel da weg. Die Hornschnecken sind noch nicht dran.“ 

Lucius hörte Fred und George lauthals lachen und seine eigenen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. *Hach, wenn er diese Energie, die er zum Schüler ausschimpfen doch auf andere Weise einsetzten würde.*

Erst als Mrs. Weasley zum Mittagessen rief, fiel dem Malfoy auf, wie hungrig er doch war. Garten entgnomen ist harte Arbeit. Molly entdeckte seine Bisswunden sofort, nachdem er den ersten Schritt in die Küche gesetzt hatte. Fürsorglich, wie es nur richtige Mütter konnten, verarztete sie seine Hand und klebte ihm ein Drachen-Pflaster drauf.

„Die haben wir immer für Charly geholt, er war schon als ganz kleiner Junge verrückt nach Drachen. Nun ist das so eine Art Familienbrauch und es gibt bei uns nur diese Pflaster.“, erklärte sie ihm, während er unter Severus´ amüsierten Blicken rot anlief.

Das Mittagessen, welches danach folgte, sättigte nicht nur seinen knurrenden Bauch, nein, es war auch eine Wohltat für die Seele. „Wo hat sie nur kochen gelernt?“, rätselte Lucius vor sich hin und schob sich seine überladene Gabel in den Mund.

„Es liegt an der Geheimzutat, dass es so gut schmeckt, Lucius. Liiiiiiebe.“, säuselte Severus spöttisch. Lucius hob gekonnt eine Augenbraue. „Aha, und jedes Mal wenn du mir einen Trank gegen meine Katzenallergie braust, schmeckt das abartig widerlich. Vielleicht würde deinen Gesöffs ein bisschen Liebe auch nicht schaden.“

„Kochen und Zaubertränke brauen sind zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Gebiete.“, fauchte Severus. Bei dieser Thematik hatte er eine ganz dünne Haut, aus der er des Öfteren auch fuhr, wenn man einen Koch und einen Zaubertrankmeister gleichsetzte.

„Soll das heißen, du kannst den Tod in Flaschen füllen, das Glück zusammenmischen und den gesunden Menschenverstand auf eine Reise schicken, von der er nicht wiederkehrt, aber nicht kochen?“ 

„Natürlich kann ich kochen. Zwar wage ich nicht zu behaupten, jemals mit Mrs. Weasley mithalten zu können, aber ich kann es.“ Verärgert spießte der Zaubertrankprofessor ein Stück wehrlosen Blumenkohl auf und schob ihn sich in den Mund. Ein wenig Bratensoße blieb dabei an seinen Lippen hängen und Lucius wusste, sollte sich der Zustand, dass sie getrennt schliefen, nicht bald ändern, würde er Severus demnächst auf den Tisch schmeißen und diese betörenden Lippen ablecken. Sollte doch der gesamte Bestand der britannischen Weasleys dabei zusehen, wie er ihm die Kleider vom Leib pellte! Seufzend hielt er sich zurück und pellte stattdessen noch eine Salzkartoffel. 

Nach dem Essen fragte Molly ob Lucius nicht Lust hatte den Guhl auf dem Dachboden zu füttern. Mit gequältem Lächeln nahm er die Aufgabe an und erfüllte sie gewissenhaft. Der Weasley-Familien-Guhl war sehr umgänglich und so machte es ihm nichts aus.

Gähnend betrat er das Zimmer, welches ihm für diese zwei Wochen im Fuchsbau zugeteilt worden war. Freudig überrascht erblickte er Severus, der oberkörperfrei in einer der Schubladen nach irgendetwas suchte.

„Hast du keinen Nachhilfeunterricht?“, fragte er neugierig und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sich Severus nicht so leicht erschrecken ließ. Statt zusammenzuzucken drehte er sich nur langsam um und fixierte Lucius´ Gesicht. 

„Doch, ich muss mich nur umziehen. Potter hat mein Hemd bekleckert.“ Er zog ein sauberes weißes Hemd hervor und hielt es in Lucius´ Sichtfeld. „Will ich wissen, womit er dich bekleckert hat?“

„Nein, willst du nicht.“, antwortete der Zaubertrankmeister verschmitzt grinsend. Lucius erwiderte dieses Grinsen und schlich lauernd auf Severus zu, der sein Gebaren mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.

„Was soll das werden, wenn´s fertig ist?“, wollte er mit schnarrender Stimme wissen. Dieses Geräusch fuhr direkt in den Unterleib des Blonden. Er kam noch einen Schritt näher und presste seine Lippen gierig auf den Mund des Anderen, der sich nicht gerade überzeugend versuchte zu wehren.

Schnell hatte er die Handgelenke des sich Stäubenden eingefangen und dirigierte ihn zu einem der Betten, während sie sich immer leidenschaftlicher küssten. Genießerisch leckte Lucius über den immer noch nackten Oberkörper unter ihm und er wusste, sollte sich sein Geliebter jetzt doch noch umentscheiden, er würde zu betteln beginnen. 

Ein lauter Schrei durchbrach seinen Verführungsversuch und Severus und er starrten sich überrascht an. Was war denn nun los? „Molly!“, hörten sie Arthurs Stimme von draußen. Der Zaubertrank-meister schupste den liebestollen Malfoy von sich, zog sich schnell sein frisches Hemd über und mit rasantem Tempo eilten sie die Treppen hinab.

In Windeseile hatte sich der gesamte Fuchsbau vor der Eingangstür versammelt. In den Armen ihres Mannes lag Molly Weasley. Sie schien auf jeden Fall verletzt. „Was ist passiert, Mum?“ Alle sieben Kinder drängten sich verängstigt um ihre wimmernde Mutter.

„Ich komme gerade…aus der Winkelgasse. Es gab…gab einen Todesserangriff…ich konnte gerade so entkommen.“, brachte sie stockend hervor, Blut rann über ihr Kinn. „Wir müssen sie ins St. Mungos bringen.“, rief Ginny den Tränen nahe. Potter legte einen Arm um das zitternde Mädchen. *Na wenigstens ist er im Trösten besser, als im Tränkebrauen*, kam es Severus in den Sinn und seine Mundwinkel zuckten grimmig.

Allesamt nahmen sie sich an den Händen und apparierten in eine Seitengasse, nahe dem Krankenhaus. Mit vereinten Kräften manövrierte man die Verletzte bis zum Eingang des St. Mungos, wo sie von helfenden Händen aufgenommen wurde.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ja, ich werde wieder gesund. Ronald, du siehst doch mit eigenen Augen, dass ich überlebt habe, oder bin ich etwa durchsichtig und schwebe unter der Decke, bei Merlin! Fred, bitte, lass den Heiler seine Arbeit machen, ohne dass du ihm auf die Finger guckst.“

Die beiden ehemaligen Slytherins hielten einen gebührenden Abstand zu dem Familiendrama an Mollys Krankenhausbett ein. Es reichte, wenn acht Weasleys und ein Potter um die arme Frau herumlungerten, ein Malfoy und ein Snape würden da nur stören. 

„Sie können von Glück sprechen, dass Sie es so schnell hierher geschafft haben, Mrs. Weasley. Aber es war keine gute Idee gewesen, zu apparieren. Ihnen hätte dabei sonst etwas passieren können, und Zersplittern ist da nur der harmlose Anfang.“

Ein in die Jahre gekommener Heiler quetschte sich zwischen den Kindern der Patientin hindurch und verlas gewichtig die Krankenakte. „Sie wurden von einigen sehr machtvollen, schwarzmagischen Flüchen getroffen. Wir werden Sie für mindestens eine Woche hier behalten.“

Ein synchrones, erschrockenes Keuchen war die Folge dieser Offenbarung. „Wie bitte, eine WOCHE?“, wiederholte Molly geschockt und der Heiler verschanzte sich schutzsuchend hinter seinem Klemmbrett. „Mindestens.“, traute er sich hinzuzufügen.

„Aber…ich habe fast ein Duzend Mäuler zu stopfen und habe noch einige Vorbereitungen für Weihnachten zu treffen. Ich kann keine ganze Woche ausfallen, mein Herr. Wie stellen Sie sich das vor, sollen meine armen Kinder verhungern?“

Der Heiler räusperte sich. „Gnädige Frau, Ihr Mann ist doch auch noch da und fünf Ihrer so genannten Kinder sind nach dem Zauberergesetz bereits erwachsen. Dazu kommen Ihre beiden Gäste, ich denke, es wird sich jemand finden, der das Kochen übernimmt. Und wenn die ganze Familie mit anpackt, klappt das auch mit dem Weihnachtsbaum schmücken und dem ganzen Rest.“

Er trat eilig ein paar Schritte zurück, als er Mollys erzürntem Blick begegnete. „Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal drei Mal täglich sieben Tage lang für zwölf Personen gekocht? Gut, wenn ich nicht da bin, sind es nur elf, aber trotzdem.“ 

Aufgewühlt sank die siebenfache Mutter in ihren Kissen zusammen und der Heiler spähte hoffnungsvoll zur Tür. Nur vier Schritte, und er wäre in Sicherheit! „Ich bin mir sicher, es findet sich eine Lösung und jemand, der das Kochen übernimmt, an. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich habe noch weitere Patienten, die ich nicht warten lassen kann. Gute Besserung.“

Er schlüpfte durch die Tür nach draußen und ließ eine beunruhigte Molly Weasley zurück. „Und das ausgerechnet an Weihnachten, dem Fest der Liebe und Familie. Morgen wollte ich euch doch allen einen schönen Festtagsbraten zubereiten.“ Sie seufzte kerkertief und eine bedrückte Stimmung nahm von allen Anwesenden Besitz. 

Auch von Lucius Malfoy, der sich schon wie ein kleines Kind auf Mollys selbstgemachtes Festessen gefreut hatte. „Können wir denn nicht hier feiern?“, schniefte Ginny, doch ihre Mutter winkte ab. „Oh nein, lasst euch von mir nicht das Fest verderben. Ihr macht es euch zuhause gemütlich und verbringt ein wundervolles Weihnachten, so wie immer.“

„Auch wenn es ohne dich nicht das Gleiche sein wird.“, warf ihre Tochter traurig lächelnd ein. Ein drückendes Schweigen nahm von ihnen Besitz, bis: „Wer übernimmt denn nun das Kochen?“, fragte da Ron in die Runde hinein. „Es wäre das Beste, wenn wir uns abwechseln.“, meinte Bill und strich seiner Mutter über den Handrücken.

„Gut, ich übernehme heute das Abendessen.“, informierte Arthur. „Dann mach ich morgen das Frühstück.“, teilte Bill mit. „Für das Mittagessen sind noch genug Reste von heute da, die müssen wir nur warm machen. Aber wer kümmert sich um das Weihnachtsfestmahl am ersten Weihnachtstag?“

„Wir.“, sagte Severus.  
„Ihr?“, fragten die Weasleys.  
„Ja.“, antwortete Severus.  
„Nein!“, rief Lucius.

„Severus, ich kann doch gar nicht kochen.“ Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen des Malfoys, als er sich selbst vor dem Herd stehen sah, eine geblümte Kochschürze um die Hüften. Sein Gesicht hellte sich erst wieder auf, als er sich stattdessen Severus mit der geblümten Kochschürze vorstellte. Und zwar NUR mit der Schürze.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Das Meiste werde ich erledigen, aber ich brauche schon jemanden, der mir ein wenig zur Hand geht.“ *Oh, ich gehe dir wirklich gerne zur Hand.*, schnurrte Lucius im Geiste. *Aber im Bett und nicht in der Küche.*

„Ich kenne mich nicht mit Haushaltszaubern aus und muss daher magielos per Hand kochen. Aber ein Festmahl für elf Personen ist viel Arbeit. Ich bitte dich.“ Lucius nickte mechanisch. Sein Geliebter hatte ihn bereits bei „zur Hand gehen“ überredet.

_ _ _

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte geschäftiges Treiben im Hause Rothaar. Jeder packte mit an wo er konnte, um den Fuchsbau festlich zu schmücken. Sogar die Nachhilfestunden für den jüngsten Weasleysohn und Potter fielen aus und keiner wusste, wer erleichterter darüber war, Schüler oder Lehrer. Vermutlich nahmen sich beide Parteien nicht viel. 

Das von Bill zubereitete Frühstück erfüllte seine Bestimmung und gab ihnen genügend Kraft. Eine Explosion der Geschmacksnerven brachte es jedoch nicht zustande, das war allein Molly vorherbestimmt.

Während des Mittagessens, das wie schon vom ältesten Weasleysohn erwähnt, aus den Resten von gestern bestand, meldete sich Severus zu Wort. „Wie sieht denn das Festessen an Weihnachten normalerweise aus? Haben Sie bestimmte Rezepte, die jedes Jahr wieder aufgetischt werden oder variiert das nach Lust und Laune?“

Arthur, der Vater der flammenhaarigen Brut, schluckte ein Stück kaltes Roastbeef herunter und antwortete: „Wir sind da sehr traditionell. Ein Truthahn gefüllt mit sauren Äpfeln und Backpflaumen und Plumpudding. Alle Zutaten sind bereits eingekauft. Normalerweise bäckt Molly heute Plätzchen, Vanillekipfel, Stollen und Spekulatius, aber das und das Schmücken des Baumes und das Aufhängen der Strümpfe übernehmen die Kinder gerne. Vielleicht könnten Sie dabei helfen oder wenigstens zusehen, um sich mit der Küche und den Utensilien bekannt zu machen?“

*Oder wir bereiten uns seelisch und moralisch schon mal auf die ganze Arbeit vor und verkriechen uns in unserem Zimmer.*, schlug Lucius Severus gedanklich vor, aber irgendwie war ihre Fähigkeit der Verständigung ohne Worte wohl in den Skiurlaub gefahren und sein Geliebter stimmte Mr. Weasley zu. So hatte sich der Malfoy das sicher nicht vorgestellt.

 

_ _ _

Am Morgen des fünfundzwanzigsten Dezembers riss ein bekanntes Geräusch das Oberhaupt der Malfoys aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf. Das Getrappel von Füßen auf Treppenstufen. Irgendwie war es nun doch komisch das Weihnachtsfest ohne seinen Sohn Draco zu verbringen. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen.

Gelächter drang von unten an seine Ohren und er konnte sich ein väterliches Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Kinder waren doch überall gleich, zumindest an Weihnachten. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihm, dass Severus auch schon wach war und in einem Kochbuch blätterte.

„Was meinst du, geröstete- oder Süßkartoffeln als Beilage für den Truthahn?“, fragte Der Tränkemeister abwesend. Lucius gähnte herzhaft und ließ die langen Beine über die Bettkante baumeln. „Dir auch ein fröhliches Weihnachten, Darling.“

Verschmitzt grinsend erhob er sich von der Matratze (die überraschend bequem war), tappte auf nackten Füßen auf das andere Bett zu und stahl sich das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk seit langem: Einen Kuss.

„Du hast Mundgeruch.“, informierte ihn Severus schonungslos. Lucius verdrehte die Augen. „Warnung vor dem Grinch. Hier wache ich.“ Der Tränkemeister steckte sich und ließ sich dazu herab aufzustehen. „Lass uns runtergehen. Ich könnte sterben für ein Glas Eierpunsch.“

„Hey, und was ist mit meinem Geschenk?“, wollte Lucius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wissen. Severus schmunzelte. „Bin ich dir nicht schon Geschenk genug?“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste den verblüfften Malfoy zärtlich. „Später, ja?“, wisperte er gegen die weichen Lippen und Lucius konnte nur sprachlos nicken. Das konnte ja noch interessant werden!

Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht und angezogen hatten, schlenderten sie nebeneinander die schiefen Treppen ins Wohnzimmer hinunter.

Dort angekommen erwartete sie ein Schlachtfeld, welches sie in ihrer langen Laufbahn als Todesser noch nicht erlebt hatten. Überall lagen zerrissene Geschenkpapierfetzen zerstreut, man konnte keinen Schritt machen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen auf einen Weasley oder sein Geschenk zu treten.

Auch in den Strümpfen der beiden Slytherins hatte sich das ein oder andere Präsent versteckt. Severus fand eine Packung Zitronenbonbons vom Schulleiter, einen teuren Zaubertrankutensilienkasten von Draco, einen selbst gestrickten grünschwarz-gestreiften Schal von Mrs. Weasley und eine aus Porzellan bestehende, eingekringelte Schlange von Minerva in seinem und wirkte zufrieden.

Für Lucius gab es von seinem Sohn eine diamantenbesetzte Brosche, die ihm sehr gut gefiel, von Molly ebenfalls einen Schal und von seiner Exfrau ein bedrohlich tickendes Päckchen, welches Severus unauffällig verschwinden ließ.

„Was ist DAS denn?“, echauffierte sich das Malfoyoberhaupt auf einmal pikiert. Dumbledore hatte ihm eine Schneekugel zukommen lassen, in der sich…ein Schreibtisch befand. Severus drückte heimlich aufmunternd seine Hand. „Glaub mir, das ist erst der Anfang!“

Unbemerkt war Arthur an sie herangetreten. „Die Kinder und ich werden kurz Molly im Krankenhaus besuchen gehen. Können wir Sie allein lassen?“ Bevor Lucius´ Mund auch nur daran denken konnte, anzüglich zu grinsen, hatte Severus´ Fuß bereits ein Eigenleben entwickelt und es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht Schadensbegrenzung in die Wege zu leiten.

Der Malfoy unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut und brachte seinen großen Zeh in Sicherheit, während der Tränkemeister höflich nickte. „Kein Problem, das ist doch selbstverständlich.“ Die angerichtete Unordnung wurde schneller als gedacht beseitigt und so machten sich die Weasleys auf den Weg ins St. Mungos. Leider hatte Molly darauf bestanden, dass ihr jüngster Sohn und Potter nach kurzem Besuch auf der Stelle wieder zum Fuchsbau zurückkehren, um ihren Nachhilfeunterricht wieder aufzunehmen.

Um nicht der Versuchung zu erliegen das Zimmer, in welchem diese Nachhilfe stattfand, mit einem Kampfschrei zu stürmen und über den armen Severus herzufallen (ganz egal ob seine Schüler anwesend waren oder nicht), stattete Lucius seinem Sohn Draco einen Besuch ab.

Dieser verbrachte die Ferien Merlin sei Dank bei Blaise und so musste er sich nicht Narzissa aussetzen, die garantiert wieder nach seinem Leben trachten würde. Gegen Nachmittag kehrte er zurück und da war es auch schon Zeit das Festmahl zuzubereiten.

Severus ließ ihn den Rosenkohl waschen, die Karotten für das Rüebli und die Äpfel für die Füllung schneiden, und die Zutaten für den Plumpudding abmessen. Währenddessen kümmerte er sich um den Truthahn. Das tat er so akribisch, dass er gar nicht merkte wie oft und wie viel sein Gehilfe von dem Rum für den Nachtisch naschte.

_ _ _

„Wozu ist die geschmolzene Schokolade?“, fragte der Blonde auf einmal, schon recht angeheitert, verwundert. Sie befanden sich gerade im Endspurt, der Truthahn benötigte nur noch eine halbe Stunde Garzeit und der Rest köchelte bereits herrlich duftend vor sich hin.

„Ich dachte mir, ich runde das Festessen mit Schokoladenüberzogenen Äpfeln ab. Das habe ich früher sehr gerne zu Weihnachten gegessen.“, erklärte Severus abwesend. Er kontrollierte bereits zum hundertsten Mal den Braten, es wäre schließlich eine Schande, sollte ihm etwas anbrennen.

„Mal sehen, die Schokolade müsste nun die geeignete Temperatur haben.“, sinnierte der Tränkemeister. Um seine Vermutung zu prüfen, steckte er den kleinen Finger in die Schüssel mit der flüssigen Köstlichkeit und leckte ihn dann genüsslich ab.

Lucius wurde es verdammt heiß, und das lag sicher nicht an dem ganzen Rum, den er bereits intus hatte. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze schlich er näher an seinen Geliebten, der mit misstrauischem Blick und der Schüssel mit Schokolade in der Hand vor dem Esstisch stand.

„Lucius, was hast du…“ Doch weiter kam er nicht. Der angetrunkene Malfoy fegte schwungvoll die Schale mit Äpfeln und die restlichen Utensilien von dem Tisch und stürzte sich knurrend auf die vor Überraschung leicht offen stehenden Lippen seines Geliebten, an denen immer noch ein wenig flüssige Schokolade klebte.

Überrumpelt ließ sich Severus auf die Tischplatte heben. Lucius nahm ihm die Schüssel aus der Hand und stellte sie auf einem Stuhl ab. Fordernd drängte er seine Zunge zwischen die süßen Lippen seines Geliebten und seine Hüfte zwischen dessen endlos langen Beine.

„Wie viel hast du eigentlich getrunken, Darling?“, keuchte der Tränkelehrer während einer kleinen Atempause, bei der sich Lucius stürmisch über seine mit Mehl bedeckte Robe hermachte. Sich gar nicht erst mit Knöpfen aufhaltend, schnappte er sich die Geflügelschere von der Anrichte und schnitt dem Anderen die störende Kleidung vom Leib. „Reißt du deine Geschenke immer so stürmisch auf?“, schmunzelte Severus, erhielt aber keine Reaktion.

Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet die weiche Haut seines Geliebten endlich wieder berühren zu können. Es dauerte nicht lange, da lag Severus endlich bis auf die schwarzen Socken unbekleidet vor ihm ausgebreitet auf dem Tisch. Was für ein leckerer Anblick, da konnte ihm auch die edelste Schokolade gestohlen bleiben! Obwohl…

*Wer braucht schon Schokoladenüberzogene Äpfel?* Innerlich mit den Schultern zuckend griff er nach der flüssigen Schokolade. Severus stieß ein überraschtes Keuchen aus, als die immer noch lauwarme Masse über seinen Bauch und…etwas tiefer…ausgekippt wurde. 

„Oh nicht doch, hast du dich etwa bekleckert, Liebling? Komm mal her, das klebt doch. Lass es mich…saubermachen.“ Mit einem genießerischen „Mhm“ senkte er seinen Mund auf den Körper seines Geliebten und ließ seine Zunge hervorschnellen. Obwohl er sich erst über die Schokolade, die in Severus´ Bauchnabel geflossen war, hermachte, wurde er für diese Aktion bereits mit einem Stöhnen belohnt.

„Lu-Lucius, nicht…doch. Hier?“ Der Tränkemeister wollte seinen Bedenken noch akustisch Luft machen, da machte sich der ausgehungerte Blonde über die Flüssigkeit weiter unten her und um seine Fähigkeiten sich zu artikulieren war es geschehen.

Der Malfoy leckte ihn zunächst genüsslich sauber, doch bald war ihm das nicht mehr genug und unter dem ergreifenden Stöhnen seines Geliebten nahm er die ganze Länge, die sich bereits zu einer beachtlichen Erektion erhoben hatte, in den Mund.

Severus unterdrückte einen Schrei, wer wusste schon wo sich Potter nebst rothaarigem Anhang gerade aufhielten und ob sie zu laute Geräusche nicht auf den Plan rufen würden. Doch als sich ein vorwitziger Finger den Weg in sein Inneres suchte, war sein rationales Denken Geschichte, um die sich nicht mal mehr Binns einen feuchten Dreck scheren würde. 

Wohl aufgrund der magischen Weihnacht vermehrten sich die Finger in ihm auf wundersame Weise und es fiel ihm immer schwerer seinem lustvollen Stöhnen Einhalt zu gebieten. Als Lucius auch noch damit begann in ihn einzudringen, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und schrie gepeinigt vor Erregung. *Scheiß auf den Jugendschutz, wenn die Jungs was mitkriegen, ist mir jetzt auch egal!*

Severus zog sich an den breiten Schultern seines Geliebten nach oben und verschloss die von Schokolade verklebten Lippen mit seinen. Der Blonde packte ihn besitzergreifend an den schmalen Hüften und stieß rhythmisch in die herrliche Enge des Anderen. 

Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte die Erektion seines Geliebten tief in sich, wie sie sich in ihm rieb und das empfindliche Nervenbündel in seinem Inneren bis aufs Äußerste reizte und stimulierte. Er hörte nur noch das Rauschen seines Blutes in den Ohren, ein Keuchen entwich ihm, als Lucius zärtlich an seinem Hals knabberte und äußerst animierende Geräusche des Genusses ausstieß… was natürlich direkt in seinen Unterleib fuhr.

Sein pralles Glied wurde zwischen ihren Körpern eingeengt und jedes Mal, wenn Lucius in ihn stieß, durchfuhr ein köstlicher kleiner Schmerz seine von Lusttropfen und Schokoladenresten verklebte Spitze. Eine alabasterfarbende Hand mit langen, sanften Fingern schlängelte sich zwischen sie und begann Severus´ Erektion zu pumpen, was in ihm eine kaum ertragbare Lust hervorrief. Seine eigenen Finger vergruben sich in dem weichen, hellen Haar seines Geliebten, beinahe verzweifelt suchte er die Verbindung mit dessen süchtig machenden Mund, der danach trachtete ihn besinnungslos zu küssen.

Durch den Kuss abgedämpft, vernahm er seinen eigenen Erlösungsschrei, als er zwischen ihren verschwitzten, eng umschlungenen Körpern kam und zitternd zurück auf die Tischplatte sank. Wie aus weiter Ferne nahm er noch wahr, wie Lucius ihm nach ein paar weiteren Stößen folgte und sich in ihn ergoss. In ihm breitete sich eine Wärme aus, die kein Eierpunsch der Welt in ihm hätte auslösen können. Was für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk!

Der erschöpfte Malfoy kletterte zu ihm auf den Tisch und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. „Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich bin gerade richtig in Feiertagslaune.“ Severus zog das schöne Gesicht seines Geliebten näher an seines und versiegelte die sündigen Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Eine Weile war die einzige Bewegung, die in der Küche des Fuchsbaus stattfand, ihre aneinander reibenden Zungen, bis der Zaubertrankprofessor den Kuss abrupt unterbrach und sich aufsetzte. „Riechst du das auch?“

Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden strich Lucius mit der Hand über Severus´ Steiß. „Ja, es riecht nach Schweiß und Sex und Schokolade…“ Sein Partner hob gekonnt eine Augenbraue. „So sehr ich deine Fähigkeiten Alliterationen zu bilden auch bewundere, das meinte ich eigentlich weniger…“

Panisch sprang er auf, einen verdatterten Malfoy auf der Tischplatte zurücklassend. „DER TRUTHAHN!!!“ Sich ein Lachend verkneifend sah Lucius dabei zu, wie sein Geliebter einen verkohlten und sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Vogel aus dem Ofen holte.

„Ups…“

_ _ _

Nach einem heiteren Besuch im Krankenhaus St. Mungos, freute sich die Familie Weasley auf ein deftiges Festessen im trauten Heim. Die kalte Winterluft hatte ihren Appetit angeregt und voller Vorfreude betraten sie das Haus. 

Auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer saßen Ron und Harry und spielten Schach, legten aber eine Pause ein, um die Angekommenen zu begrüßen. „Ich hab einen Bärenhunger, glaubt ihr, das Essen ist gleich fertig?“ Fred schmiss Schal und Mütze auf einen der Sessel und hob schnuppernd die Nase in Richtung Küche. Die Tür zu ebenjener öffnete sich auch einen Augenblick später und ein verlegen lächelnder Lucius Malfoy trat heraus.

„Ähm…wie wäre es, wenn ich Sie alle zur Feier des Tages zum Essen in ein Nobelrestaurant einladen würde?“


End file.
